


The Escort and the DI

by fogsblue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (sort-of) sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/722314"></a>The Exceptional Client. It was just the DI and the call girl, having tea. Or maybe it wasn't that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escort and the DI

**Author's Note:**

> Anything about Broadchurch is pure speculation and writer's imagination.

It was simple.

Instead of DI Hardy meeting the call girl Belle in the lobby of a quiet hotel, Alec was walking Hannah to a table in a quiet café.

DI Hardy had never meant to contact a call girl. Normally, if he felt the need for a woman’s company, he would go out and find someone for one night. But that always ran the risk of expectations and in a small town like Broadchurch, he did not need that kind of hassle.  Instead he’d found Belle de Jour. Or Hannah, as she’d told him this morning.

When Belle had been contacted by DI Hardy she’d been hesitant, but she had overlooked the edge she felt in taking the DI as a client. The one risk she hadn’t considered was how intriguing she would find the man behind the job. Detective Inspector was as much a mask as Belle de Jour. So when Alec invited her to tea, she agreed.

There was also the possibility it was more complicated than either of them had anticipated.

They were seated in the café. Alec had pulled Hannah’s chair out her, somewhat amazed at the surprise that had flittered across her face at the gesture. Despite the time she’d spent around men, he realised Hannah was probably not used to something he considered common courtesy.

As she took her seat, Hannah tried to gain control over her expression. She was unsure why that simple action from Alec was enough to throw her off. It might have been that she was amazed by the difference in him this morning, like he had lost a weight around his neck.

Time passed as they drank tea and shared a quiet breakfast. There was conversation that drifted around the edges of questions they both wanted to ask. Questions like ‘Why do you do what you do?’ and ‘Why do you always hide who you really are?’

There were moments when Alec was nearly blinded by the light that burst across Hannah’s face. When something was said that made her laugh, smile and show the passion she held for so many things. It drew him in, and captured his attention. He wanted to know every single thing that would cause her to show that light.

Alec wanted to be the reason for it.

It was slightly shocking to Hannah, to realise how easy it was to talk to Alec, to know he was actually listening. They talked and she watched as with each small smile, he seemed to lighten up. As if a chain that tied him down was being released. She wanted to see him lose all the chains that held him down.

Hannah hoped she could help free him.

After some time, with no word said about the matter, they prepared to leave. For all the information and ideas that had been passed between them, in words and soft touches of hands across the table, they might have known each other days, but it was still morning as they returned to his hotel.

The walk back to the hotel was quiet, with soft brushes of their hands and quiet words about the weather and the view. To anyone who might have seen them walk past, they appeared calm and collected, just acquaintances headed the same direction on a quiet street.

Beneath that calm, something was stirring. It was terrifying, exhilarating, and desperate, and so simple.

As they walked into the hotel room, Alec grabbed Hannah and backed her into the wall next to the door, his lips on hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Every single step they had taken from the café to his room had felt like a match was being struck. And he wanted to burn.  

She gasped as she felt the wall at her back, but Hannah was good at thinking, or feeling on her feet. And right now, she could feel nothing but desire. As his tongue stroked hers, she was amazed by the warmth this man created in her. She had never felt so hot.

More than anything, they wanted to see the other alight.

Without Alec removing his lips from Hannah’s, nor her tongue giving up its battle for dominance, they continued. Her hands were pushing his jacket off his shoulders; his were pushing her coat off hers. Their hands slid up necks and down shoulders and made their way across chests, taking little time to admire curves of hers and the planes of his. There was little grace and no lingering in this desperate bid to remove the obstructions between them.

The time it took for this to happen, seconds in reality, each of them felt was too long.

The kisses between them softened, slowed and stopped as, with a silent agreement, they separated the least distance they could. They moved as one as they each removed the last pieces of clothing between their bodies. Hannah was amazed to see Alec blush lightly as he leaned towards her, nothing on either of them but the morning light.

When their breaths slowed, Hannah reached out to softly stroke his erection while Alec cupped her mound, letting a finger run through her wet heat. Neither of them needed anymore encouragement or preparation, the walk had seen to that. They dropped their hands, his going to her hips to lift her. Hers went to his shoulders to gain balance.

Dropping his head to her shoulder, Alec breathed in Hannah as he coaxed her leg around his hip. She felt his length brush through her heat and moments later she gasped as she felt him push inside in one swift, solid movement.

Hannah levered herself off the wall as best she could, to try and move closer to Alec, to convince him to move. Alec lifted his head from where it rested on Hannah’s shoulder so he could see her face. With a sigh, one made of two voices, he pulled out as she lifted up and she dropped down as he pushed in. The pull and lift, drop and push continued on for only a few short minutes.

There was a moment when Hannah’s eyes closed and Alec let his head fall forward. She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders and felt herself about break apart. With a groan, he ran his tongue up her neck and then bit down as he neared the edge.  

The sharpness of his teeth on her neck caused Hannah to cry out as Alec thrust in hard once more and made her shatter. Alec growled as the bite of her nails on his shoulders and the sudden tightness of her walls around him dragged him over the edge right behind her.

They stayed, resting against the wall for minutes, or seconds, or hours, as they caught their breath and came down from the heights they had reached.

As Alec helped Hannah regain her feet, he couldn’t help but stare. The light he’d seen glimpses of was shining from her.

Hannah blushed, something she never did, as she felt Alec stare. But she was amazed by the way he stood straight and tall, as if freed.

It might never be simple, but they both felt complications could be good.


End file.
